


Show Lian The Money

by JudeDeluca



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeDeluca/pseuds/JudeDeluca
Summary: Lian wants to see her mom.Inspired by a Spongebob Squarepants joke





	Show Lian The Money

“Sigh.”

“Lian did you literally just say ‘Sigh?’”

“SIGH.”

“What’s up?”

Lian flopped on her back on the floor of Irey and Jai West’s bedroom. She was staying with the West Family while her dad Roy and their dad Wally were on a mission with the Titans.

“Miss your dad?” Irey asked as she saw the forlorn look on Lian’s face.

“Yeah, but that’s not it,” Lian sighed again, “I’m just thinking about my mom.”

“Your mom?” Jai looked up from his video game. “You mean the one who keeps trying to kill your dad and dropped that b-“

Irey immediately tackled her brother to get him to shut up.

“Yeah,” Lian continued as the twins wrestled around the room, “I didn’t get a chance to see her on Mother’s Day and I’ve been thinking about her a lot.”

“That sucks,” Irey sympathetically answered as she tried to hogtie her brother, “Your dad couldn’t take you?”

“They transferred her to a different prison and no one told us,” Lian rubbed her eyes, “I don’t know where she is.”

“Bummer,” Irey mused. “Sounds like the only way you’d be able to see her would be if you got sent to jail too.”

…

“You sure you don’t mind doing errands with me, Lian?” Linda asked as they strolled into the bank together. Irey and Jai’s older cousin offered to watch the twins since they moaned about not wanting to get stuck doing stupid errands. “I know this is pretty boring.”

“It’s cool,” she smiled in response.

Linda sighed as she said “I wish Irey and Jai could be this patient.”

“They just take after Uncle Wally,” Lian laughed as the two headed to the nearest bank teller.

“Hi,” Linda greeted the man behind the glass as she opened her pocket book, “I just need to make a-“

“PUT THE MONEY. IN. THE. BAG!”

Linda turned around to see Lian had gotten up in front of one of the teller windows and was holding up an old pillow case. She had what looked to be a large sock over her head.

Linda could only deadpan “What.”

“PUT IT IN!” Lian screamed.

“Lian,” Linda stammered, “W-what is-“

“I’m trying to go to jail so I can see my mom,” Lian innocently explained, and for a moment Linda felt her confusion and embarrassment abate and be replaced by a sense of sadness.

“Sorry li’l lady,” the teller behind the window chuckled, “But the only reason you’d go to jail is for being a little cutie!”

“…GIMME THE MONEY!!!!!”


End file.
